tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pulverizer
Pulverizer ("Pulverisator"), wahrer Name Timothy (später auch als Mutagen Man bekannt) ist ein Fanboy und Möchtegernfreund der Turtles aus der 2012 Animationsserie. 2012 Animationsserie 'Timothy' Timothy ist ein jungethumb|left|Timoty als Menschr Mann, der im Sommer einen Nebenjob als Eisverkäufer betreibt, ansonsten aber ein recht unscheinbares Leben geführt hat. Dies änderte sich jedoch eines Nachts, als er zufällig die Turtles bei ihrem ersten Zweikampf mit Baxter Stockman und seinem Stockpod beobachten konnte. Beeindruckt von ihren Fähigkeiten, begann er den Turtles nachzueifern, schneiderte sich ein eigenes Turtle-Kostüm, komplett mit Gesichtsmaske, zusammen, nannte sich "Pulverizer" und begab sich auf nächtliche Patroullien, um die Straßen von Brooklyn ein wenig sicherer zu machen. Eines Nachts begegnete Pulverizer seinen Idolen höchstpersönlich, als er die Purple Dragons nach deren Einbruch in ein Geheimversteck der Kraang zu stellen versuchte. Da er sich jedoch keinerlei Kampfkunsttraining angeeignet hatte, musste Pulverizer von den Turtles gerettet werden und wurde von ihnen sogar versehentlich auch in ihr Versteck mitgenommen. Obwohl er ihnen mit seiner Schusseligkeit und seiner Fangesinnung meistens eher nur ein Hindernis war, konnte er ihnen einen entscheidenden Hinweis zum Motiv des Einbruchs geben. Donatello wurde die Aufgabe zuteil, Pulverizer in den Grundzügen der Selbstverteidigung zu unterrichten; zwar erwies sich Pulverizer als ein unterdurchschnittlicher, aber begeisteter Schüler, und bei ihrer nächsten Konfrontation den Kraang bewies er genug Mut, um einen von ihnen im Alleingang anzugreifen, als dieser sich mit einer Energiezelle, die die Turtles einige Zeit zuvor hatten sichern können, aus dem Staub machen wollte. Aufgrund seiner mangelnden Kampferfahrung jedoch sahen die Turtles sich trotzdem gezwungen, ihrem treuen Fan um dessen Sicherheit willen weitere Abenteuer mit ihnen auszureden. Einige Zeit später jedoch begegneten die Turtles dem Pulverizer wieder - und zwar als entbehrlichen Handlanger des Foot Clans. Nachdem Donatello ihm die Nachteile seiner neuen Rolle dargelegt hatte, beschloss Pulverizer spontan, die Turtles mit Insiderinformationen über die Aktivitäten des Foot gegen die Kraang zu versorgen. Unglücklicherweise endete Timothy durch die Pläne des Shredders, sich eine Mutantenarmee zu erschaffen, als freiwilliges Versuchskaninchen des Foot und verwandelte sich durch eine von den Kraang gestohlene Mutagenprobe in eine groteske Säureschleimkreatur, welche noch die Augen, den Mund und die Organe von Pulverizer behielt. Den Turtles gelang es, Pulverizer einzufangen, und so brachten sie ihn in ihr Versteck, wo Donatello an einem Mittel zu arbeiten begann, ihn wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln. 'Mutagen Man' Während seiner Arbeiten an einem Gegenmittel für das Mutagen begann Donatello, Timothy sein Leid darüber zu klagen, dass April O'Neil, in die er sich verliebt hat, ihnen nach der traumatischen Verwandlung ihres Vaters die Freundschaft aufgekündigt hat. Dabei merkte Donatello nicht, dass sich Timothy einsam fühlte und in April eine Seelenverwandte anzusehen begann. Nachdem er heimlich einige Portionen Mutagen genascht hatte, welche Donatello für seine Gegenmittelexperimente verwendete, entwickelte Timothy die Fähigkeit, aus der schleimigen Substanz seines Mutantenkörpers Arme und Beine zu entwickeln, und brach aus Donatellos Labor an die Oberfläche, wo er prompt eine Konfrontation mit April, den Turtles und Casey Jones anzettelte. 'Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten' thumb|200px|Pulverizer und DonatelloPulverizer ist ein typischer Nerd und ein begeisterter Fanboy der Turtles. Allerdings ist er recht ungeduldig und will gerne sofort ein Held sein, ohne sich zuerst einem zermürbenden Training unterwerfen zu müssen. Dies und seine natürliche Ungeschicklichkeit machen ihn für seine Vorbilder und für sich selbst eher zu einem Hindernis als eine Hilfe. Auf der anderen Seite ist Pulverizer ein lebensfroher junger Mann mit guten Absichten, und ein bedingungslos begeisteter Verehrer der Turtles. So erträgt er Donatellos Training ohne Klage und mit viel Begeisterung und stellt sich mit wenig Erfolg, aber mit großem Mut sogar den Kraang zum Kampf. In seinen ersten beiden Auftritten leistet er den Turtles auch wichtige Hilfe als Informant über die Aktivitäten der Kraang und des Foot Clans. Durch seine traumatische Mutation wurde Timothys Verstand und menschliche Persönlichkeit erheblich beeinträchtigt. Obwohl er noch in der Lage war, sich mithilfe eines von Donatello gebauten Lautsprechers wörtlich verständlich zu machen, wurde er mehr von Instinkten denn seiner menschlichen Person geleitet, was wegen April zu einem Bruch seiner Beziehung mit den Turtles führte. In seiner Mutantenform gewann er die Fähigkeit, von seinem Schleimkörper Säure auszusondern. Durch zusätzliche Versorgung mit Mutagen kann Timothy aus der Substanz seines Mutantenkörpers Gliedmaßen formen, mit denen er Superstärke und erhöhte Laufgeschwindigkeit zur Verfügung gestellt bekommt. 'Auftritte' als Timothy/Pulverizer *"The Pulverizer" *"The Pulverizer Returns!" als Mutagen Man *"The Mutation Situation" *"Invasion of the Squirrelanoids" (Cameo) *"Mutagen Man Unleashed" *"Target: April O'Neil'' (Cameo)'' *"The Kraang Conspiracy" (Cameo) *"Metalhead Rewired" (Cameo) *"Of Rats and Men" (Cameo) *"The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman" (Cameo) *"The Invasion - Part 1" und "Part 2" (Cameo) *"The Deadly Venom" (Cameo) Videospiele thumb|200px|Pulverizer als Mutagen Man im Imagicard-SpielPulverizer und seine Mutagen Man-Version erscheinen im Videospiel ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' von Imagicard als erschließbare Spielerfiguren. Trivia *Nach Ansichten von Kritikern und Fans der Serie wurde Pulverizer nach dem Vorbild der Comicfigur Kick-Ass erschaffen; andere Stimmen meinen, er sei eine Neuinterpretation von Casey Jones. *Die mutierte Form von Pulverizer ist eine Hommage an die Figur Mutagen Man aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie. In einer offiziellen Quelle, einem Online-Artikel von USA Today, wird er ebenfalls als "Mutagen Man" bezeichnet. *In der deutschen Version wird sein Name nicht wie im Englischen "Mutagen Man", sondern Mutagen-'Mann' ausgesprochen. Bildergalerie :Siehe 'Pulverizer/Galerie' Siehe auch *Donatello *Mutagen Man *Foot Clan *Zach Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Vigilant Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Weiße